Always There For You
by Ekusasuchi-FanofSai
Summary: Eren was a loner at his present class since he was separated to Armin and being avoided by some of his classmates because of his enemies. But he'll met a man who will be his friend, that was always there for him. What will happen if they fall in love to each other? (ErenXLevi and JeanXArmin)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I hope you like this 1****st**** chapter of my fan fiction. Sorry for some errors. Don't hesitate to comment your suggestions for my story.**

**Chapter One:**

**Eren's P.O.V**

Its July today, I'm bored in our Math class. If Armin was here, I can understand these lessons easily. But since one of the rules in school was when you're from Class A, all of you will be divided into 2: the Class A-1 and the Class A-2. When we've reshuffled, I am separated to my best friend, Armin. I'm in Class A-2 today, and Armin was in Class A-1.

I'm so sad that we're not classmates. While Reiner and Berthold, who's always bullying me, was my classmates.

I become sadder when I remember Mikasa's sacrifice for me.

**(Flashback)**

It's our summer vacation. We have no money already. We're worried that we cannot study this June. "We have no parents already. Means one of us needs to apply a job so that we can continue our study. I'm the one who will work at night because I'm a boy." I said.

"No, don't underestimate me, as your older sister, I will find a job for my younger brother. I can still study hard, even if I'm working at night" she said.

"But-"

"Don't worry for me. Just focus on your studies. I will start applying job in a 24- hour grocery store as a cashier" she said.

"O-Ok, thanks, Mikasa, I'll focus in studying" I said.

**(End of flashback)**

I stare at the window, wondering if it's not too hard for her to become a working student. Since June, I'm always alone in our class, except at 5:00 PM because I'm walking home with Armin.

It's my hobby, every Math class to stare at the window because some lessons are hard to understand. In the room beside ours, I hear students shouting Levi's name. Levi was a Year 3, Class A-1 student.

He's the most popular guy in our school because he's handsome, cool, and intelligent. He's room was only beside our room. I always saw him at hallway.

"Mr. Jaeger, are you listening? What is the measure of the Angle 8 in this illustration? Come here in front" Ms. Ral said.

I step in front and get the chalk, trying to guess a number. I tried to subtract some given measure of other angle. I'm not listening. I don't know how to get the measure of an angle.

I need to think, think, and think.

I tried to write 130 degrees to the blank.

"That's correct, Mr. Jaeger. The measure of Angle 8 was 130 degrees" Ms. Ral said. Yes! I've guessed the right answer. The school bell suddenly rang.

It's our time for lunch.

"Class dismissed. Goodbye class" Ms. Ral said. She leaved our classroom, my classmates are going downstairs to have a lunch in the school canteen, while others have packed lunch, and they eat together in room with their friends. While me, I'm alone again.

I saw a man with a blonde-hair that reaches his neck. Is that Armin?

I stared at the man, he suddenly look at me, "hey, Eren! Want to eat with me at the school canteen? I know you've missed me already. I miss you since we're in the different classes" he said, with a smile on his face.

"Ok, let's eat in the school canteen. I have packed lunch already. You're right that I miss you already" I said, standing up handling my lunch.

We walked together to the way to school canteen. We sit in the chair and Armin ordered foods. We began to eat, I have rice and Shrimp tempura, while he bought rice and ramen.

We saw Levi sit behind us. The girls are shouting, and started to picture him using their cellphone. Some are running to seat beside him, but his friends are not letting the girls to sit beside him. To become comfortable. His two friends that were with him are Hanji Zoe, a girl that has eyeglasses, ponytailed hair. She's intelligent, too, especially Science, she's our school representative last year for the Quiz bee. And the blonde-haired man who's in Levi's left, Erwin Smith, he's handsome too, and their class' Second honor=Intelligent. He has unique eyebrows, too and Levi's calling him "eyebrows".

When girls are leaving beside him, I stare at Levi. He's so cool.

"Eren? Hey Eren.!" Armin snapped at me.

"Hey, why are you staring, brat?" Levi said, looking at me, raising his left eyebrow. His friends looked at me, too"

My heart suddenly beats fast. "U-Uhm, nothing, I'm sorry" I said, looking at my food.

"Sorry Armin, I will continue to eat now" I said

"Looks like you're falling in love at Levi" Armin whispered to me.

"No, no, no. Nevermind that, that's nothing. I'm not gay to fall in love at him" I protested.

"Let's do it every day, Armin. Let's eat together" I said.

"That's good, let's do this every day." he said.

Then I continued to eat my lunch.

After eating lunch, we go back to the room, saying goodbye to each other. Its 11: 45 already, I decided to get my book at my bag to read my book, Divergent.

**I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, this is the Chapter Two of my story. New Year's coming soon. Advance Happy New Year to everyone. Enjoy reading..**

**Chapter Two**

**Eren's P.O.V**

The class bell suddenly rang after several minutes. I closed my book that I was reading, it's our class in Japanese History, next is Music, Arts, Technology and Livelihood Education (T.L.E), and last, Technical Writing. Until the class was dismissed, I walk home with Armin. We decided to walk home together, every day. Then we're talking about class. He has different class schedule than I am.

After 15 minutes, Armin reached his house.

"Good bye, Eren, see you tomorrow" he said, entering his house.

"Good bye, Armin" I waved my hand, and then continued to walk.

After 2 minutes, I reached my house. I inserted the key to the door, walk up stairs to change my clothes, doing my homework, and then cooking for dinner. I'm always alone eating dinner, because Mikasa was in her work, she'll arrive at 12 midnight, sometimes I'm waiting for her when I can't sleep.

I ate my dinner. I decided to take a shower. After that, I'm using our Laptop. Mikasa and I are using the same Laptop, because Laptop was expensive. I logged in to my Facebook account. Then I watched my favorite anime from Armin's flash drive. He's addicted in that Anime, too.

When it's 9:30 PM, I yawned, and I decided to shut down the Laptop and go to my room to sleep. I need to wake up early, I'm sure if I wait up to Mikasa, she will become mad, because I need to sleep early for the school.

I turned off the light, I picked up my alarm clock to alarm at 6:00 AM and I closed my eyes to sleep.

**(Tomorrow, still at Eren's P.O.V)**

My alarm clock suddenly rang that I become awake. I go downstairs, washed my face, and then I saw that Mikasa was cooking.

"Good morning, Eren, I'm glad that you're not waiting for me last night. How's your class?" she said

"Good morning, Mikasa, class is fine. I'll take a bath now" I replied.

I take a bath, and then wearing my school uniform. I go downstairs to eat breakfast with Mikasa.

"It's Wednesday today, and at Saturday will be your mother's death anniversary? Right?" Mikasa said while eating.

"Yes, you're right, Mikasa, let's go to the Cemetery in Saturday" I replied.

I remembered the time that my mother was died in an accident, and my father was missing. I heard that he's one of the victims of accident in Germany, but his body cannot be found. I become sad when I remembered that. Living without parents at a young age was so sad. I stared to the food; I'm eating pancakes and cookies. Mother was cooking these every day for dad, Mikasa and me.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa snapped her hand in my face.

"I-I'm okay, Mikasa, I just remembered about mom and dad" I said. Then we continued to eat the breakfast, I washed the dishes, and we walk together to school.

When we have reached our school 15 minutes before 8:00 the time of our class begins, we've separated to go in our own class room.

The class bell rang and our class in English began, our teacher was discussing about our project to make a poem for our sister/s or brother/s that will be passed in Monday. I decided to make for Mikasa. Class in Science, then at Math.

Class bell rang for the break time. I go to Armin's room and eat our lunch together in canteen. We placed our bag in the chair and we bought soft drinks in can to drink while eating. I bought Royal while Armin bought Sprite, we go back to our seat to eat our lunch. We saw Sasha and Connie to one of the tables in canteen. They approached us, Armin runned to say something at Sasha.

While I'm walking, I stared at Armin's happy face while talking to Sasha, I bumped into someone and I accidentally spilled the soft drinks to my hand and to someone that I was bumped to. I looked to the person that I bumped. It's Reiner, one of my enemies. He sends me a death glare and he's with Bertolt. Reiner suddenly grabbed my collar.

"You're not looking at your way, idiot or you did that because we're enemies?" Reiner shouted.

"I think he wants a fight" Bertolt said.

"Sorry, I'm not looking at my way, I didn't mean that, no time for fight. Don't hold at my collar like that" I said.

"You've spilled your soft drinks to my uniform, how dare you to do that? My uniform was wet and does not smell good, how do you find solution for this, Jaeger? Change my clothes now; I don't want to go back to the room with wet uniform." Reiner said

I dumped a cloth to his uniform to become dry, "I said sorry, I didn't mean that, that was enough, I'm not looking for a fight to the idiots like you."

Reiner and Bertolt were my enemies since I was 10 years old; they were my classmates since Elementary. They've hurt my best friend Armin, because I defeated them in Exams. Until now, we're enemies and they're still my classmates.

I decided to go to the C.R to wash my hands; picked up my bag, I don't like to fight in school, because of class suspension. Armin decided to follow me, but I don't allowed him because I'm afraid that he will be bullied by Reiner and Bertolt, I said to him to go back to the room and I'll see him again in 4:00 PM.

I entered to the Men's C.R, there's no one here, I decided to close the door for silence. I washed my hands to the sink, when I suddenly heard Reiner and Bertolt's voices coming.

"I know you're in the C.R, Jaeger, come here if you want to fight us" Reiner said.

"Hahaha, you don't want to change Reiner's uniform, so, let's fight, Jaeger" Bertolt said.

They both laughed, I think they know that there's no one here, this is a good place to fight without people to watch and to be hurt. They entered the C.R.

"Let's fight here, there are no people here" I said

"To become sure that no one will going to help you, we will lock this door, Jaeger, be prepared, because we're sure this is your last day in this school!" Reiner said.

I prepared myself for the fight, no one's going to help me, I need to be careful. But I know that Reiner and Bertolt are good fighters, they're bullying many students in this school, and they beat me up one time when I was 10 years old.

I prepared for the first blow.

**I hope you like it, Advance Happy New Year, thanks for reading..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait.. School had begun last Monday. Worst of all, there's a "test combo"in my school (everyday there's a test in different subjects). Nxt week was our Periodical Test and I need to review. Here's the Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

**Eren's P.O.V**

I am prepared for the fight.

Reiner is the first to attack. Fist was aimed in my face. I ducked and crouched and stretched my leg to trip him. Bertholt followed next, his foot going to my chest. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it a bit, so that he would fall down. But Reiner suddenly get up.

His fist hit my left arm real hard and he kicked my left leg a bit harder. I let out a cry of pain until I used my back to hit him and make him tumble to the ground.

"Sh*t." I muttered. My left arm had a bruise while my leg was limping a bit. I looked up to see both of them coming at me, a fist from Reiner and a kick from the Bertholt. I managed to dodge Reiner, but he smirked and I realized their plan too late. When I sidestepped from Reiner's kick, I landed in front of Bertholt. He was fast and I received a blow on my right cheek. It was strong enough to push me down.

The two towered above me and laughed.

"That gives you a lesson to not find a fight again. You've always got higher score than us since Elementary. You're always the antagonist." Reiner smirked.

Reiner wraps a hand around my throat and lifts me up, his thumb wedged under my chin. My lungs scream for air. I tasted a blood from the blow on my right cheek from Reiner. Then he throws me to the ground. Bertholt kicked my stomach that causes me to cough a blood.

I gasp and cough.

I scream louder, trying to know if someone can hear me or can help me. But the door is locked.

I will survive until tomorrow. I will.

"No, you're wrong. You're the antagonist. You and Bertholt are always bullying a student, you're cruel." I said.

Reiner grabs a handful of my hair and slams my head against the wall, two times. A scream of pain bursts from my mouth, and I feel dizzy. I try to kick him, but my legs are short.

I saw the door became open, and he releases me.

I blink a few times and focus as hard as I can; it's a black- haired man with gray- eyes.

It's Levi, the most popular guy in our school.

The world dips and sways around me. I hear thumps, kicks, groans, and running steps away from me. Reiner and Bertholt already run away.

He came closer to me.

My vision was blurring until it blacked out. Hand wrap around my arms to my shoulder, then an arm under my knees.

.

**Levi's P.O.V**

After eating my lunch, I go to C.R to pee. When I heard a scream of a man in the C.R, I tried to open the door, but it is locked. I run to the Women's C.R to search to Janitor that has a key to open the Men's C.R. I saw one and asked him to give me the key. She gave it to me.

I run to the C.R and I inserted the key. When I opened the door, I saw two men hurting a brunette man with teal green eyes. It was the brat that I saw in the canteen yesterday that was staring at me; he's from a class room beside ours. I run to kick and punch the two men until they run away. I go to the brunette man.

I saw that he has many bruise. His eyes are staring at me.

I admit that his eyes are attractive. Until his eyes are closed.

He needed to be brought at the School Clinic. I carry him, and run to the School Clinic, avoiding the stares of some students.

Until I reached the clinic; the school nurse helped me to put down the boy in the bed

.

.

**Eren's P.O.V**

I'm awake; the pain is a constant throb in my head, neck, cheek, left arm and left leg. I shouldn't move; it will make everything worse.

I saw Levi sitting at my side. Why is he at my side? I've tried to recall on what happened last time.

I remembered it, he save me while being attacked by Reiner and Bertholt. I should thank him. I forced myself to talk to him.

"T-Thank you for saving me, Levi."

"Why do you know my name, brat?" he raised his left eyebrow.

"Because you're the most popular guy in our school. I'm Eren Jaeger from Year Two Class A-2. How long was I'm out" I said.

"You're out in 2 hours. Nice to meet you, Eren." he asked.

I'm out for freaking two hours? I looked at the clock, its 2:30 PM. I should be in our Music Class.

"I need to go back to the room for the class. I need to hurry up, I'm already late" I forced myself to move my body, even if it's not good for me to move.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Don't force yourself. The School Nurse said that we're already excused in our class" he said.

"Isn't it bad when I seat up?"

"I will help you."

"Thanks a lot."

The door suddenly opened, and I saw Mikasa entered with her worried face. She runs to me.

"Eren, are you okay? What happened to you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Reiner and Bertholt attacked me" I answered.

"The nurse said I can take you to the house. Let's go, I'll carry you if you can't walk"

"Your name was Levi, right? Thank you for saving my brother and bringing him here. We will go home" she looked at Levi.

"It will be difficult to take Eren at home, I have a car, and I can take you and Eren to your house" Levi said.

"N-No Levi, I'm ashamed that you do much already for me. You have to attend at your class" I said.

"He's right." Mikasa added.

"No, don't be shy. I can take you at your house, and we're excused in our class, so it's okay. Let's go to the parking lot. I'll carry you." Levi said.

"B-but-". He carried me like a bridal style. I became shy and my face became red.

Mikasa and I are going to ride to the most popular guy in our school =Levi's car and will take us home? I can't believe this is happening.

**That's it, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the three followers/favorite my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, I'm glad that our Examination week was done, thanks for the people who followed and favorite my story. Here's the Chapter 4 of my story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Eren's P.O.V**

While Levi was carrying me to take Mikasa and me to our home using his car, people are staring at us awkwardly. Even if he met me just today, he decided to take us home. I admired his kindness.

"Sorry, if I'm heavy, and your gasoline will be used because of driving us home" I said.

"Don't mind it. Its okay" he replied.

My face became red while I'm staring at him; he's kind, intelligent, and handsome. He stopped walking for a while and stared at me, he suddenly look away and continued to walk. When we're in the school's parking lot, he opened a black car. It's his car; it is shiny and looks cool. I think he's rich, he put me down to the back seat and Mikasa seated beside me. He entered inside his car and his key to put on the engine.

"Where are you living? What street?" he asked

"In Zhiganshima Street" I replied.

The smell inside his car was good, but the air conditioner in his car was feeling cold. My body was shivering and I placed my hands in my pocket. But Mikasa was not feeling cold, I saw Levi looked at me and get something at the seat beside him.

"Here, wear this" he's holding a green jacket and gives it to me.

"Oh, thanks" I said, wearing his jacket, and it fitted to me.

He turned off the air conditioner to the left where I was sitting. We were in Zhiganshima Street

"Thanks for taking us here; we'll walk to our house. It's very near here, thank you very much" Mikasa said.

"Thank you, Levi" I said.

He gets out of the car, staring at us. While I'm getting out of the car, I stand and I tried to walk, so that Mikasa didn't need to carry me and she get her bag and my bag inside the car. But my legs are shaking, because of the pain that I felt from my legs, I'm unbalanced and Levi suddenly run towards me and catches me before I fall. We stared at each other.

"Oi, are you okay? Don't force yourself to walk, it needed to be healed, I'll just carry you again to your house" Levi said.

"Thanks for catching me, you don't need to carry me again" I said, but he carried me again, his arm in my shoulders and the other arm in my knees, I'm ashamed. He asked Mikasa about the direction to walk to our house, until we arrived. Mikasa entered the key to the doorknob.

"Put him down inside his room, it's in upstairs, the one with green door" she said to Levi.

We go upstairs and he put me down in my bed carefully. I became shy again because my room looks messy; I forgot to clean it last night.

"Next time, clean your room" Levi said.

"Okay (I take off the jacket) here's your jacket. Thanks for everything."

"Don't give it back, it's yours now, I have many jacket in my house" he said.

"T-Thanks again" I said, smiling.

"I'll leave now, don't forget to rest and to buy medicines for your injuries" he said.

_He just said that to me? I'm happy to hear that from him._

"Thanks for everything. Good bye" I said.

He goes downstairs. I'm happy that this happened to me, because of this, I met him. No, I'm not happy to be attacked by Reiner and Bertholt, I'm so lucky that he knows my name and he drives us home, riding at his beautiful car and carried me 3 times. But I'm not feeling well.

_I think Armin was right; I have a crush on Levi….._

**That's it thanks for reading. I like to add ErwinXHanji or JeanXArmin in my story. What do you think? Choose one and please review it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I got sick for 4 days so I'm not allowed to use any gadget. I choose JeanXArmin as another pairing to my story.**

**To ****SkyiMello****, thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 5**

**Armin's P.O.V**

It has been 1 week since Eren was absent in their class. When I talked to him last time, he said that he'll be absent in school for 2 weeks for his recovery. I missed him already. I remembered the day that he's beaten up by Reiner and Bertholdt, I went to his house to see his condition. Tears running down my cheeks when I saw him. He has bandages in his left arm and left leg and his face has many black- eyes. He always says that I don't need to worry for him. But he's my best friend, so it's natural that I'll worried much for him, and he will miss the lessons in school.

He will be absent for 2 weeks.

In the day that he started to absent in school, I'm eating my lunch in School Canteen alone, walking home alone. But I don't need to be worry; Eren will be back after one week.

I don't notice that it's our Lunch Time now, I just saw that our teacher was saying good bye. I went now to the School Canteen to eat my lunch, I'm sitting alone in the vacant chair. I imagined that Eren was sitting in my left side, eating with me.

While I'm imagining, I saw that it's real; a brunette man was sitting in my left side.

Is it Eren?

I blinked a few times, realizing that it is Jean, one of my classmates.

"Can I eat my lunch with you, Armin? I know you missed your best friend, Eren" he said.

He's my crush last time when I'm in Year 1, but this feeling disappeared when I realized he like girls, not a guy.

"Yes of course, you can eat here, w-with me. You're right, I missed Eren so much" I said and smiled at him.

"If you want someone you can be with while Eren is gone, I will be here for you. You can talk to me. Even if we're not friends, you're always doing good things to me that make me happy. You're best friend was very lucky to have someone like you. You can eat your lunch with me, you can ask me if you needed something, and you can walk with me after classes. Armin, c-can I be your friend?" he asked.

My cheeks became red; I'm shocked that he said all of this. I didn't expect this from him.

"O-of course, yes, I can be your friend. Thank you for that" I replied. I'm so happy to have my past crush as my friend.

We started to eat our lunch. After eating our lunch, we bought Soft drinks in can for our drink. When I placed my money at the counter to pay at the Cashier, he suddenly gave my money to me.

"I'll pay that Soft drink for you" Jean said.

"No, you don't need to treat me."

"We're friends already, don't hesitate" he placed his hand in my shoulder and paid the Soft drink.

"Thank you, Jean. Next time, I'll treat you" I said.

"Okay, let's go back to the classroom, its 11:35 already"

"Okay….." I said.

We walked back to our room, seating in our separated chairs and waited for the next class to begin.

**(After class, 5:00 PM)**

The class was done; I placed my notebook to my bag, and walked outside the room with my backpack. I saw Jean was waiting, waving his hands to me and smiled.

"Let's walk to our home" he said.

"Okay, where are you living?"

"At Trost Street, how about you?"

"In Zhiganshima Street"

"Ah, same as Eren's." he said

We started to walk home, talking about some things like how my friendship with Eren starts. When we reached Trost Street, Jean stopped at the front of a big house or should I say, mansion.

"Jean, is this your house?" I asked.

"Yes, Armin. Thanks for walking with me at home and thanks because we're friends, already. You make my day happy today. Good bye" he said.

"Wow, you're rich. You have a mansion. That means it's true that you're the son of the owner of a big company in this country"

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Armin. Okay, good bye and thank you again. Have a safe walk and see you in Monday" he said.

"Okay, thank you, too. Good bye" I continued to walk to my house.

My day was good today, Jean was my new friend. But I missed Eren, even if I have new friend. After few minutes, I arrived at my house. And I keep thinking about Jean.

_I think my feelings for Jean will appear again, as a crush._

**Okay, that's it, next chapter will be Eren's Point of View and something exciting will happen on him with Levi. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, here's the Chapter 6 of my story. Thanks for following/favorite my story.**

**To SkyiMello, thank you for the review. When I read it, it makes my heart jump because of happiness.**

**Chapter 6**

**Eren's P.O.V**

Its Saturday today and today is my mother's 5th death anniversary. Mikasa and I will go to the Cemetery to celebrate her death anniversary. My injuries are slightly healed and my face has small black eyes. We are done preparing things to bring at Cemetery and we walked outside, locking the door properly.

We entered to the Taxi when Armin suddenly arrived, running towards us.

"Eren, can I go with you in the Cemetery? I remembered that it's your mother's death anniversary" he said while gasping.

"Yes, of course, you can. Enter to the Taxi now" I replied.

He entered to the Taxi, seating at my right side. His eyes scanned my body.

"Oh, your injuries are healing. I miss you" he hugged me.

"I miss you, too? How's school?"

"It's fine, I'm sure you can catch up to the lessons and Jean was my new friend yesterday" he smiled.

"I'm glad for you, you have new friend. He's your past crush last year, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right" he replied.

After 15 minutes, we arrived at the Cemetery; we brought flowers and entered at the Cemetery. We are in my mother's grave and we placed the flowers, candles, and her picture. We prayed for few minutes, and talked about school.

"We will be hungry later here, so I'm going to buy foods at the Grocery store 2 kilometers from here. Don't worry, it'll be fast." Mikasa said.

"I'll join. Eren, is it okay to leave you alone here?" Armin said.

"Its okay, Armin" I answered.

They left the Cemetery, so I am alone. I talked to mother about school and to the incident that happened last time. I'm pretty sure she's worried because of what happened to me. I remembered the accident that drags her to death. It makes me sad and I missed her so much. While I'm staring at her picture, I felt someone touched my shoulder. I looked and it's Levi.

_Why is he here?_

"Oi Eren, what are you doing here? Visiting someone's grave?" he asked.

"I'm the one who will ask you on what are you doing here. I'm visiting my mother's grave because it's her 5th death anniversary" I replied.

"Fifth death anniversary, so you're at the young age since your mother died. You're 16 now, so she died when you're 10?" he frowned.

"You're right. Why did you come here?"

"I'm parking my car here because I want to spend my time here because of fresh air, when I suddenly saw you inside. I decided to go here. What happened to your mother?" he said.

I started to stare at her picture and frowned.

"It started when Mikasa and I are walking from mall, because we bought a presence for mom and dad for their Wedding Anniversary. While walking, we saw that she's riding in a Motorcycle, she didn't notice us and with our eyes, we saw that a truck that was driving so faster, when mom was making a turn, she bumped to the front of the truck, and ….. (I bit my lip to stop my tears to flow in my cheeks) because of the impact, she splashed in the road and she was in the pool of blood when she's in the ground. It's like my world was destroyed, and I started running to her and I released a sob. I don't care if the vehicles went toward me. The ambulance arrived after few minutes and we brought her to the hospital. Until the doctor said that she was dead in arrival, because of the impact of the accident. Mikasa and I can't stop from crying, hugging each other, and dad arrived in the hospital.

After 5 days, mother's coffin was buried here. Mikasa and I didn't attend school in 1 week and I can't sleep in 3 days, I'm sobbing and it's almost that no tears will come out in my eyes. After 1 week, my father's friend called me, because the car that my dad was riding to go to his work fell in a cliff, and his body was missing. Until we waited 1 month, and his body cannot be founded. We missed our parents, we're orphans, I don't know if we can live alone, I cried a lot of times, thinking about our memories with our parents. We will really miss them and we love them. And in school, the two people that attacked me were my enemies since I was 9 years old. I hate them because they're jealous to me that I got higher grades than them, because we're rivals. They attacked Armin, because they're bullying the students in our school, even today. I'm a loner at our school, because of them. Some of my classmates that were bullied by them were forced to spread bad rumors about me, because of my enemies, Reiner and Bertholdt. It's painful for me that they followed Reiner and Bertholdt, and my classmates believed them, except for Armin, Marco, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Christa. "

This time, I was crying a lot and my vision was blurry because of tears. I'm ashamed that I cried in front of Levi, but I can't blame myself, it's because of the tragedy that I've experience.

"S-Sorry, I make you remember all the pains in your life. It's better if I didn't ask that question to you" Levi said.

"Don't worry, its okay" I sniffed.

_I was shocked that Levi hugged me._

"Thanks for sharing that to me. Just cry, let it all out. Don't worry, if you want a friend or someone that you can be with, I'm here or go to my room beside your room if you need me, and I will be here for you. Let's be friends, don't worry, I'm always here for you" he said. He stopped from hugging me tightly, and wiped his fingers to my cheeks. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that wiping thing I mean my fingers in your cheeks. Here's a handkerchief to wipe out your tears."

"Its okay, I have my own handkerchief. Yes, we can be friends. Thank you for that. It's my second time to hear that from other person" I said.

"Okay, we're friends now. It's going to rain, the sky was dark. Let's enter to the car"

"Okay, but I'll wait Armin and Mikasa, they went to the Grocery store to bought foods" I said.

"Let's just wait them inside the car."

And we walk to his car and seated inside.

**Armin's P.O.V**

Mikasa and I were done buying foods in the Grocery store; we started walking in the street. We noticed that the sky is dark and the rain suddenly fall. We have no umbrella, so we run because it's just near to the Cemeter when a Taxi with passengers suddenly stopped in front of us.

"I know you two are going to the Cemetery, one of you can ride here to not make you sick from the rain" the driver offered.

"No need, we're two and we can run together to Cemetery" Mikasa said.

"No Mikasa, you will ride in that Taxi alone so that you can arrive immediately to the Cemetery" I said.

"But Armin-"

"Enter to the Taxi, now" I gave the paper bag with foods inside.

"Okay, thanks, Eren and I will wait you in the Cemetery"

"Okay, bye" I said.

The Taxi left with Mikasa. I run to arrive there, immediately. The rain become stronger and the street goes slippery, I tried to run faster, but I suddenly slipped while running.

"Aahh-" I closed my eyes to prepare.

I felt someone's hands that catch me before I fall to the street, I opened my eyes and I was shocked that it was Jean.

"Hey Armin, are you okay? You're very wet; you need to change your clothes immediately before you will catch cold or a fever. Why are you running in the street?" he said with worried face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, thanks. I need to go to the Cemetery near here. Mikasa and Eren were waiting" I replied.

"Let's go to my car and I'll bring you to Eren and Mikasa" he said

"Okay"

We entered to his car, and he gave me his extra t-shirt to change my wet clothes.

"Thank you for this, how did you saw me in the street?"

"I was going to buy foods for my snacks in the Grocery store when I saw you running in the street and you've slipped"

"Thank you again"

After few minutes we arrived at the Cemetery and we saw Eren and Mikasa in Levi's car.

**That's it. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I'm very sorry because I updated very late, I'm very busy in school for 2 weeks because of rushing for the computation of our grades.**

**To Natuur18 and SkyiMello, thank you for the review and I'm very sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 7**

**Armin's P.O.V**

The rain stopped when Jean and I arrived in the Cemetery and we saw a car and Mikasa and Eren come out from the car. Jean opened the car to let me go out and he's holding my hands.

"Armin, why are you with Jean?" Eren asked

"Because he saw me in the street running when it rained and he let me-"

"I saw him running and he slipped but I immediately catch him. He's lucky that I'm there, or else he's in the hospital now and I decided to take him here because he said that you're in the Cemetery" Jean interrupted.

I smacked Jean in his arms because of what he said; I don't like Eren to become worried about me.

"Oh, I'm glad that you're okay, Armin. Thank you Jean" Eren said.

I saw a black-haired man come out to the car and it's Levi.

"Levi? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Levi came here because he's bored in his house and want to smell a fresh air here, and he suddenly saw me and talked to me and now we're friends" Eren replied.

_Wow, the most popular guy in the school was Eren's friend now. _

"Eren, this is your best friend named Armin, right? Why did the guy beside him is holding his hand?" Levi interrupted and pointed at Jean's hand holding mine.

I didn't notice that he's still holding my hand, he let go of my hand and I saw that his face was red. We decided to go back home now, Eren and Mikasa was riding in Levi's car while I ride to Jean's car and we all say goodbye to each other and I'm in home now. I ate lunch and I decided to make all my home works after eating. I'm so excited because next week Eren will be present in school.

**(Tomorrow, still at Armin's Point of View)**

I arrived at school 15 minutes before our class, Jean was there already.

"Hello and good morning, Armin" he smiled.

"Hi and good morning too, Jean" I smiled back.

I sat down to the chair and later, the class started and our teacher in English tells us about our project to make a song about friendship that will be performed in front of the class and he assigned who will be partners that will be performed next week. He assigned me to be Jean's partner and I'm glad about it. Jean walked towards me and seated beside me to talk about the project. We both love music but I can't play an instrument but Jean does. He invited me to his house in weekend to make our project.

Our lunch break started and I'm always eating with Jean and next week Eren's with us. Jean and I decided to visit Eren later after class.

**(After class, 5.00 PM)**

We immediately go to the school parking to ride inside Jean's car to visit Eren, but we bought some foods for Eren before heading to his house. When we arrived in his house, I saw there's a car parking in front of his house. Same as Levi's car yesterday that means Levi's here. We opened the door and headed upstairs, but the door in Eren's room was open, we saw that he's talking to Levi in the bed, and he's holding a rectangular box.

Eren saw us outside and let us in.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys. Hi Levi, I'm Jean Kirschtein" Jean said.

"Nice to meet you, Jean. Eren, your friends are already here so I will leave now and thank you for letting me in" Levi said.

"Levi, I am the one who should say that, thank you for visiting me and for this presence" Eren said.

"Eren, what is the thing inside that box?" I asked.

"It's a chocolate, Armin. Good bye to all of you" Levi replied.

Levi left already and we started to talk to Eren. We give him the food that we bought, we discussed about the project, because our sections have both project and we said to him that according to the teacher, he will be excused to that project because he's the best in English last grading. We talked for 1 hour and we decided to left, we say good bye to him and he really thanked us.

**That's it. I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope you like it. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, here's the Chapter 8 of my fan fiction. Enjoy!**

**To ****SkyiMello**** and ****Lord Kharl, thank you for the review and good feedback.**

**Chapter 8**

**(After 5 days)**

**Armin's P.O.V**

It's Saturday today, I prepared my breakfast early, because I need to go to Jean's house at 9:00, prepared my things to bring, take a bath and eat my breakfast. I'm wearing a blue t-shirt, pants and a black sneaker. I looked at my watch and its 8:45 already. I left to the house and say good bye to my grandfather. I walked and after few minutes, I arrived at Jean's house, I stared at Jean's house, or should I say, Jean's mansion before pressing a door bell.

After few seconds, Jean came out in his house and opened the gate to let me enter.

"Good morning Armin, want some breakfast?" he said.

"Good morning, too and thanks, but I've already ate a breakfast in my house" I replied.

We entered to his house, once I've entered, my mouth was opened, because inside of his house was beautiful, have fine furniture. We go upstairs, to his room. His room was big, full of Anime Collections, posters, t-shirts, bag, and even his bed sheet, pillows are Anime. We sat down to his bed and I start to write some ideas in my paper.

"I have guitars and electric guitars; we can play that in our performance in Monday" Jean said.

"But, I can't play guitar-"

"What if, I'm the only one to play guitar and we're both singing? Because learning how to play a guitar takes a month or year" Jean said.

"That's a good idea. We both can sing, right? I'll start composing a song and later, you'll check it and we can use some tune of the famous songs" I replied.

"Okay Armin, we can do this. And Eren will be back in school in Monday. I know you're excited" he said.

"Yeah, you're right" I said.

I write the words that came up in my mind that was related to the theme. After 2 hours, I'm done composing song and Jean checked it. We tried to apply some tune in it and after few minutes, we have chosen a tune that suited the song. We tried to sing it and it has some high notes that were needed to be perfect to avoid flatting or sharping.

"Let's have a lunch before continuing this, I'll call a restaurant and I'll order them for the delivery" Jean interrupted, I looked at my watch and it is already 11:30 AM.

"But, you don't need to call for the delivery, I'm sure foods there are expensive, I will just cook for our lunch" I suggested.

"We have ingredients there, but are you sure you can cook?" he said.

"Yes, I'll try, but I'm not really sure if it's delicious, but don't worry" I said.

"The kitchen's in downstairs at the left side. If you need assistance, just call me. I'm sorry because our maid was in Grocery Store" he frowned.

"Don't say that, I am thankful because you let me here in your house. Ok, I will go to the kitchen, bye!" I smiled and go downstairs.

Their utensils look expensive and new, even the gas stove. I decided to cook _Sumashi wan: a clear soup with soybean curd and shrimp: _and _Tatsuta age: sliced beef garnished with red peppers and radish. _While slicing the beef, I accidentally sliced my index finger while holding the beef.

"Ow!" I screamed, and my finger was bleeding.

I heard slammed door upstairs, and someone was going downstairs, and I look behind me and it's Jean running that was almost tripped with a worried face. When he reached me,

"W-What happened, are you okay?(he looked at my finger and I hided it but it is too late) Aw man, your finger was sliced it's bleeding much, are you okay?" I washed my finger to the sink and he reached a big box and it is a Medicine kit, he hold my finger gently and wiped it with a towel made of cotton. The bleeding stopped and he applied a Beta dine to the cotton ball and wiped my wound.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Sorry" he said. He applied a band aid at my wounded finger and he released my finger.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault to let you cook" he frowned.

"Why are you so worried? It's just a small wound and don't blame yourself, it was my fault that I was careless. I'm so sorry to make you worried. You can go back to your room and I'll continue to cook" I said.

"No, I'll help you to cook so that it will not happen again" he protested.

Oh, he's a caring person, after few minutes, our lunch is ready and we started to eat our lunch and their maid washed the dishes and we started to sing together and he played his guitar. We repeated singing until we perfected it. It's 3:00 PM already and I decided to go home because we're done already.

"Jean, I have to go home now, thank you for letting me in and for the food. Good bye" I said.

"You don't like to eat before you leave?"

"No need, there's a food in our house"

"Okay, can I have your cellphone number? So that I can communicate to you if needed and I'll take you home with the use of my car"

"Oh?! Okay, thank you very much" I gave him my cellphone number and he take me home. I am so thank full to him and I remembered what happen last time about my wound and I stare at it. I ate a snack with my grandparents and I practiced in my room for the project. My cellphone suddenly rang and someone texted.

**Okay, that's it and thank you for reading. I hope you like it.**


End file.
